


Let’s Make a Baby

by existingcourage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Dan, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Phan - Freeform, Phan mpreg, Short, Smut, Smut and Fluff, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingcourage/pseuds/existingcourage
Summary: Dan and Phil are basically ripping each other’s clothes off with their teeth when Dan feels a weird kick in his stomach.Can oo get pregante?





	Let’s Make a Baby

“Finally.”

Phil pushed Dan against the wall, his hands creeping into Dan’s hair and tugging lightly.

To be frank, Phil missed this, his hands on Dan. They’ve just been too busy with work and friends to do anything other than sleep. Of course, the sexual tension was there, but the newlyweds usually shoved it down and instead shared sweet kisses.

But this, this was different.

Phil had never seen Dan act so hungry for him. On the ride back to the flat, Dan kept his hand on the inside of Phil’s thigh, rubbing higher up when they rode over a bump.

“I just really miss your body hot against mine”, Dan whispered more into Phil’s neck than ear, “it’s been too long.”

Dan smiled as Phil softly attached his lips to his neck. He loved how gentle Phil was, even when undeniably horny.

“Phil.” Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s torso, pulling him closer and forcing himself closer to the wall.

“Yes, Mr. Lester?”

Dan was grinning like an idiot now, connecting his lips sweetly with Phil’s before pulling away and staring at his eyes.

“You’re sexy when you call me that.”

“You’re sexy always. And I don’t know why you’re so aroused right now, but whatever it is… let’s do it more.”

Dan laughed as he began unbuttoning Phil’s shirt and shoving it off his shoulders.

“It’s you. When you look like that, I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Phil shook his head. He ran his hands along the sides of Dan’s hips before slowly drawing them across Dan’s ass and cupping them under thighs.

Dan gasped as Phil lifted him off the floor, pinning him closer to the wall and stepping between his legs. Phil placed an open-mouthed kiss against Dan’s collarbone.

“I miss this, you and me together, alone.”

Dan groaned. He could feel Phil because of how close their hips were, it made his head light.

“Bed. Please.”

Phil smirked against Dan’s neck as he disconnected them from the wall and threw Dan over his shoulder. He carried Dan to their room and lightly tossed him onto the bed.

“Take off your pants.”

“Jesus Phil- a bit eager, are we?”

“Yeah,” Phil climbed onto Dan, placing his hands on his inner thighs, “a bit.”

Dan huffed as a response. He let Phil pull down his tight jeans, carefully of course, and spread his legs.

His black boxers clung to his thighs tighter than he remembered, but he shoved that thought to the back of his head as Phil dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on the inside of his left thigh.

Dan choked back a smile as he giggled quietly to himself. He covered his face with his palms to hide his intense blush. To others, this would probably be considered sexual, but it wasn’t for them. Phil used to do this back when they first started seriously dating. It was his way of saying Dan was beautiful and that he didn’t need to feel pressured to do anything he wasn’t ready for with Phil.

18-year-old Dan used to cry when Phil promised that. He would smile because he felt so loved and then sob because he didn’t know how to show that same feeling with Phil.

But Dan didn’t need that reassurance now, he was 26 and knew exactly how to care for Phil.

So now Phil presses wet kisses to Dan’s thighs when he wants to. It’s simple; Dan’s his forever love, bounded not by rings, but their mutual appreciation for each other.

Phil moves from Dan’s left thigh to the right; his mouth opens slightly with each kiss he places.

“Phil… can we please get back to having sex.”

Dan laughed as Phil shook his head placing one last kiss on the inside of his thigh, he left his mouth there a few seconds before pulling away and straddling Dan.

“Fine. It just isn’t fair, your thighs seem especially kissable tonight.”

“You’ll be down there soon, just be patient Phillip.”

“Good suggestion, Daniel Lester.”

Phil slowly pulled Dan’s jumper over his head, his eyes not leaving Dan’s.

“Remember when we first had sex?” Dan nodded and Phil continued, “you were so red and nervous. It wasn’t the first time I’ve seen you naked but you still felt the need to cover up.-“

“I was 19!-“

“Don’t forget your moans. They were loud and untamed and my parents heard you every time though I told you they didn’t.”

“What the hell, Phil!”

Dan ran his hands over his husband’s shoulders and chest smirking to himself as he felt Phil soften into his touch. Phil smiled at Dan’s lips before placing his own hands on Dan’s hips and gliding them over his stomach.

“Ya know… I think you’re gaining weight, Darling.”

Dan’s smile faltered for a second before he caught himself and smiled again, this time wider.

“I’ve noticed,” he looked away from Phil, “I don’t know how, I’ve been watching what I eat, I swear!”

“Dan. It’s okay, love. There’s just more of you to love.”

Phil laughed as he began zipping his own zipper down.

“Ha ha, very funny Ph- ow!”

Dan frowned as he scooted against the headboard. He ignores Phil’s concerned gaze.

“Jesus Phil! I know you think I’m fat but you didn’t have to hit me!”

“What! I didn’t, Dan.” Phil placed his hands on Dan’s stomach, “I wouldn’t.”

Dan looked at Phil with a scared expression.

“Okay? Then who did-“

Then It happened again. The hit, or rather the kick. It was softer this time and Phil’s hand froze on Dan’s body.

“Dan.”

“Yeah.”

“I felt.”

“I know.”

“Are you?”

“Pretty sure now.”

Phil traded his nervous expression for an ecstatic one. Nothing could describe the feelings that were coursing through his veins. He straddled Dan, stunned before climbing off his husband, throwing his jeans off, and laying next to him. He patted his lap and Dan crawled into his arms silently.

Phil noticed tears falling down Dan’s grinning cheeks and he smiled, peppering kisses across his face and holding his cheeks in his palms.

Dan giggled. He felt scared yet extremely happy. He dreamt of this very situation with Phil; Him fathering his children. But he never thought it possible. Not until now. Dan buried his face in Phil’s neck, his laughs were filling the room.

Phil was crying too. His hands were trembling as he ran his fingers over Dan’s back, then hips, and resting on his thighs. He laughed slightly wondering if this was the reason for Dan’s mood.

“Babe.”

Dan looked up, smiling wider when he noticed Phil shared the same tears.

“…yeah?”

“We’re not having sex tonight.”

Dan laughed kissing Phil’s chest sweetly.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

Phil connected their lips in a slow but loving kiss. Dan’s lips tasted of salt and honey and that made Phil want to deepen the kiss. Dan was having his child; for Phil, this was the ultimate turn on. He cried more, his eyes dropped to Dan’s stomach before he hid his face in his hands.

Dan stared wondering if Phil didn’t like the current situation. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and kissed his forehead.

“Are you okay-“

“I’m a father! Bear, we’re going to be parents.” Tears poured into his voice, silent yet heart wrenching. The sound brightened Dan’s smile; if his lips upturned anymore they would be to the heavens, he was so happy.

“Mr. Lester we will be the best goddamn parents, ok?”

Phil stopped crying as he looked into Dan’s slightly frightened eyes. He took his hand in his.

“Of course, Bear.”

They held hands for the rest of the night and Dan smiled knowing Phil wouldn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me, love me, say that you loved this! I love writing Pregnant phan so if you want this to be a chaptered fic, let me know! MY PROMPTS ARE OPEN!!!
> 
> Tumblr: @existingcourage


End file.
